His Story, His Legend, His Childhood
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, his past as Stregoni Benefici. The Cullen's find out about Carlisle's mysterious and tragic life that made him the man*vampire* he is today.


**His Story, His Legend, His Childhood...**

**Carlisle Cullen**

**His past as Stregoni Benefici.**

**The Cullen's find out about Carlisle's mysterious and tragic life that made him the man he is today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_The Journal Opens_

**Bella's POV**

It was just another regular day for us. Carlisle is at work, but everyone's here at home, mostly doing nothing. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were just watching this program about a girl who was able to cry bloody tears. Jacob and Nessie joined us a while ago. Seth, Jasper, and Alice came later.

After an hour, the program was done and Emmett suddenly stood up with this determination on his face. I turned to Edward and he was glaring at him, "Emmett, I wouldn't do that and where did you get that idea out of nowhere?"

Emmett shrugged as he want ecstatic. "Oh come on though, you have to be curious! I mean, since when did Carlisle ever talked about himself as a young boy? Have you ever heard him talk about his past even in his thoughts?"

Edward opened his mouth to talk back, but no words came out as he closed his mouth. He opened again and said, "Well...I am curious..." Emmett smirked while the rest of us were very confused.

"Wait, what is going on?" I asked.

Edward sighed and said, "Yesterday, Emmett was hiding from Jasper because of the prank he pulled, so he hid in Carlisle's office. He found one of the wood boards hollow so he opened it and found an old black journal with the name Stregoni Benefici in it."

"Dr. Fang has a diary?" Jacob asked incredulously.

Edward nodded. "It seems so, but before Emmett could read it, Carlisle came home and so he quickly put it back."

"And now, I'm curious as ever to know what he's hiding in that journal!" Emmett proclaimed. "Ha! I bet there's a lot of embarrassing things in there."

"Would Doc be mad at us if he catch us?" Seth asked warily, and I too felt a little scared as to what Carlisle would think of us.

Jasper intervened, "IF he catch us." He's curious too.

And so after a while of arguing, we all head upstairs to Carlisle's room. Emmett went to Carlisle's desk and knelt down to open the wooden board. He took out a black journal and closed the compartment before sitting on a chair. We all gathered around him as he nervously opened the book, slowly...slowly...

"Just open the damn book already, Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, making his mate laugh with excitement.

"Come on, Uncle Emmett stop messing around!" Nessie said.

"Kids!" We all stiffened.

It was Esme.

Before we could do anything, Esme walked into the room and saw all of us gathered around Emmett, holding a journal with the name Stregoni Benefici in it. Needless to say, she didn't look happy.

"Emmett, what are you holding in your hands?" She asked with an upset tone, but at the same time she looked curious as well.

"Nothing!" Emmett exclaimed as he drooped the book on the desk and it opened.

Automatically we all look down and saw the pages...blank.

…

"It's blank..." I said.

Everyone made a chorus of "Yeah it is" "It's blank" "Emmett, it's blank." "Blank...?" "Blank."

Esme was not amused. She walked over to us and scolded, "you all should be ashamed of yourselves!"

We all cringed from her. Having her scold us made us feel really bad. Only _she _can make us this ashamed.

We heard Nessie gasped as we look at her to see her eyes transfixed unto the journal. We all looked as well and saw the strangest thing ever...

A date in black ink was magically appearing there, as if some thing invisible was writing down.

_**December 12 of 1648. London, Town of Camberwell**_

Suddenly the whole room started shaking and so did the book. Before we could do anything else, a bright light blinded our eyes...

When it died down, I only saw the sky covered with dark gray clouds. I found myself lying on the ground next to some one...

"Ow...my head," I quickly got up and saw Seth sitting up, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" I asked and he nodded as he got up. We both look around and saw everyone else getting up.

"You damn mutt, get your hands off me!" I see Rosalie yell as quickly scramble off Jacob, who had his arm over her.

"EW! I touched a beast!" Jacob exclaimed as he quickly got up and started wiping his arm clean, as if

"Is everyone alright?" Esme asked and all of us made a chorus of "we're fine" "we're okay" "Yeah"

trying to get the germs off him.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward was suddenly right beside me. I nodded while I glanced around, shocked at the surroundings...

"Whoa, where are we?" Emmett asked.

We all were shocked as we found ourselves in a large open grassy field, and right in front of us was a small town. You know what else? There were people...people wearing really old clothes somewhere around the 15th-16th century. They kept wandering around with their business, never noticing our presence.

"Grandpa's journal said there December 12 of 1648. Town of Camberwell...could this be Grandpa's birthplace?" Nessie asked. Despite how crazy that sounds, going back in time and all, we were starting to believe it.

"Hey, look over there!" Seth shouted as we all at to where he was pointing.

He was pointing at a small boy, maybe around 5 years old or so, crossing over on a small bridge above a stream of water. He has blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked small from here, and he was carrying a book under his arm.

Behind him, a group of tall boys came running behind, grabbed the blond boy and threw him over the small bridge, splashing unto the river.

Needless to say, we were very surprised.

"That's for getting me in trouble, Stregoni!" One of the tall and ugly kids shouted as all of them laughed at the boy in the stream, who was silent. He didn't respond to the bullies as they kept taunting him, and he just stood up and picked up his damped and damaged book.

Already, we were heading over to the bridge, Esme going ahead of us. The bullies started running to our direction, but before Esme could scold them, the kids passed through her and us like ghosts...

Or we're ghosts...

Edward broke the silence, "It seems that...that-"

"Dude! This is just like Harry Potter with Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary and all!" Emmett exclaimed. "Where did Carlisle get this?!"

"Hey..." I spoke and they all turned to me. "If that boy is Stregoni...then that means he's Carlisle...right?"

No one said anything, but I heard Esme gasp. We all turned again to the boy who pushed off the bridge and unto the stream. He was getting out of the water, carrying the book as he went back to the path and continued walking like nothing happened. He passed by(through) us with a blank look on his face.

I've heard only good things about Carlisle...about how he chose to feed on animal blood, how he became a doctor, how he never slipped up from his diet, how he visit the Volturi and tried to convince them to switch their diet, how he saved Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett from dying, how he accepted Alice and Jasper with such welcome, how he easily forgave Edward from rebelling against them for ten years, how he stood by his family, and not only as a compassionate leader but a father and a loving husband.

However, I have never heard of his childhood...his past. And I guess everyone else didn't know either that our Carlisle...was some one who was bullied as a boy. Is this why Carlisle never told us about this side of his past?

We know who Carlisle Cullen is...we just never knew the person he was before.

Who _is_ Stregoni Benefici?

* * *

**Haha, didn't expect Carlisle's childhood to be peaceful, hmm?**

**And how did the Cullen's get stuck in Carlisle's journal?**

**You're all going to have to stay with me in this story if you wanna find out**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**NEWS! NEWS! NEWS!  
**

Hello, I know that I haven't been updating **SNOW IN FALL**, but I'm letting you all know that I'll be updating it at maybe around Thanksgiving Day so be on a look out!

Anyway, I have been reading some nice stories lately so I thought I might share some for all of you to enjoy...

1. "**Letters to Claire**" by _TwilightHeart21_

_Summary: _When Quil finally tells Claire the truth, she refuses to talk to him. He starts to write letters to her to let her know exactly how much he cares... He tells her stories of how she got her nickname, to when she almost drowned. Will she forgive him?

2. "**Funny Sunny**" by _AnabelleLee13194_

_Summary: _Don't you hate OCs with no personality that go by the same cliches over and over and over again? If you do, then this story is for you! Sunny is in so way a cliche, and if she is FLAME ME! I don't care! EmmettOC but I refuse to kill any of my characters!

3. "**Loathing and Loving Twilight Saga**" by _Riz93_

_Summary: _Why? Why couldn't it have been Kayla, or some random psychotic Twilight fan? Why did it have to be me: a Twilight-hating person? Oh God, I think that car hit me too hard. OCxEdward. //girl ends up in Twilight and is Bella//

4. **"Get Well Soon"** by _Shamona-Celine_

_Summary_: Five vampires entered La Push and the pack killed off three of them. One of the escapees attacked Seth. A few days later, our werewolf got sick. Seth Spotlight. A little ooc. Ch. 2 is Up! Seth has the flu!

5. **"Without a Doubt"** by _Swimming cutie xoxo_

_Summary: _Tara and Embry, imprinting let them fall in love, issues were solved and things turned out well. One letter changed that. Her old dreams are coming back, with promising offers and the choice that she may regret. Seeing in Multiples: story three.

**They're not numbered in Ranks**

**I was like searching for them everywhere**

**They're really good, I can't find words to explain.**

_**PLEASE**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW!**_

_**And check out their stories!**_


End file.
